usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario
=Super Mario Realms= Super Mario Realms is a 2D platformer in the Super Mario series, currently under development by Lone Planet Productions for the Pharo, Lone Planet IC, The V², Display C, Nintendo Switch and New Nintendo 3DS as their answer to the success of Christian Whitehead's Sonic Mania. The game is considered a "meeting point" between the Mario series and all three of its subdivisions (Donkey Kong, Wario, and Yoshi), and as such will combine elements of various games from each series. Contents http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Realms# show Story Wario hires Tatanga to help him take over Sarasaland and gain tons of riches. However, after they succeed, Tatanga betrays Wario and decides to go down his own path; he brainwashes the Koopa Troop, forcing them to build a superweapon that will split the Mushroom World into several fragments. Wario and Waluigi reluctantly join forces with Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Donkey Kong to stop Tatanga. They must find princesses Peach and Daisy before Tatanga's superweapon destroys the Earth. Gameplay Super Mario Realms borrows elements from the Mario, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, and Wario series of video games, but it is primarily inspired by the likes of Super Mario World and the Wario Land series. It is a 2D platformer similar to classic Mario games, where the player must guide their character through levels filled with platforms, puzzles, and enemies. Items are hidden in blocks, weeds, barrels, and crates throughout the game, and can be used to help the character. You have three Chances at the beginning of the game. Chances replace the life system of past games; as long as you have more Chances after dying, you can return to the level from the world map without any penalties. Losing all of your Chances will punish you by forcing you back to an earlier point on the map. Fortresses, Castles, Ghost Houses, and similar levels act as "checkpoints", and you will restart from the last checkpoint level you completed after losing all of your Chances. When you start a level (or "course"), there are objects and treasures spread around the area, and you can take the time to explore the course so you can find these bonuses. Once you're done, though, you'll have to go back to the beginning of the course and hit the Frog Switch, which will open a ring-shaped gateway; you must use your knowledge of the course to make it to the Goal Cannon (which blasts you through the Gate Ring) within the time limit. Failing to reach the Goal Cannon before time runs out will cost you a Chance and all the coins you collected in the level. Modes The game's modes can be accessed from the title screen. Characters Playable There are six playable characters from the start -- Mario, Luigi, Toad, Donkey Kong, Wario, and Waluigi -- and more can be unlocked as you complete courses on the world map. Each character has their own unique skill they can use. *Mario can perform a Triple Jump if he times his jumps perfectly. *Luigi can access a mysterious alternate reality for a split second, performing a Negative Dash to quickly move to a nearby area. *Toad can use a Ground Pound to break objects below him. *Donkey Kong can roll forwards, defeating enemies in his path. *Wario has a Shoulder Charge attack that he can use to barge through enemies and breakable objects. *While underwater, Waluigi can perform an Aqua Boost; he spins around for a moment, thus propelling him forward. *Yoshi can eat enemies and turn them into Eggs. These eggs can be used as projectiles. *Diddy Kong uses a Peanut Popgun to shoot down enemies. *Ken can make enemies go in the opposite direction with his Mobile Pulse. *Peach can use Emotions to affect enemies. *Daisy can launch Sports Balls as projectiles. *Bowser has Fireball Breath that will destroy enemies, breakable blocks, etc. ahead. Animal Buddies Animal Buddies are found in Animal Crates, which can be opened with projectiles, Toad's ground pound, Donkey Kong's roll, Wario's charge attack, Yoshi's eggs, or Diddy Kong's Peanut Popgun. Friendly NPCs These characters assist you throughout the game, offering items and just making things easier for you. Antagonists These are the game's bosses, in no particular order. They have a bone to pick with Mario's group and will stop at nothing to defeat them. Enemies Tatanga has assembled a huge army of baddies, both well-known and obscure. These troops are different in their own little ways, and it's best to study their actions so you can understand how to get rid of them. Enemies are listed in order of appearance. Items Power-Ups Power-ups give you enhanced abilities that you can use to perform tasks you can't in your normal form. They can usually be found in ? Blocks, but they may also be hidden in weeds and barrels. It is recommended that you search the entire level for power-ups you can use to your advantage. Worlds Like Super Mario World, Realms uses a single map for all of its worlds, which are divided by Castles or Ships. You can travel back and forth between courses on the world map; in fact, this is encouraged so you can use characters you unlock later in the game to access hidden areas in earlier levels. Moon Missions Moon Missions are sidequests inspired by the Comet missions in the Super Mario Galaxy duology. Occasionally, a Moon will shine over the world map, activating a mission in a specific course. There are multiple possible varieties of Moons that can show up throughout the game, each with its own type of mission. Completing a Moon Mission will reward you with a Power Star; if you collect enough of these, you will be able to unlock gateways to secret worlds. MC Ballyhoo's Treehouse MC Ballyhoo opens a treehouse filled with bonus content after you complete World 1. MinigamesGrass: Snow M. Bush, Prehistoric Hurt Plant, Honey Beezo, Piranha Bass, Putrid Tiranha, Jungle Watersnake, Prickly Bloomba, Scaled Crazee Rozee Fire: Ember Snow Spike, Fire Infinity Knight, Ember Znake, Ember Knighties, Podobro, Fiery Serpent, Raging Sun, Energy Chomp, Amethyst Fire Chomp, Frost Bubble, RhineStone Firoomba, Spicy Sizzlebag Water: Cyro Cheep Cheep, White Lava Lotus, Gunsquirt, Jade Jelectro, Spike Bass, Bright Turquoise Blooper, Cheep Cheep Bang, Gnome Malibut, Diver Beam Joe, Diver Blasta, Spiny Cheep Cheep Bang Ice: Lunar Spark Joe, Spicy Bumpty, Pengelid, Metal Cryoflake, Metal Cryosicle, Metal Cryoking, Crystal Cavedillo, Frost Piranha Bass, Ice Brambi Cave: Violet Swooper, Violet Rex, Crystal Spike Top, Super Swoopula Field: Grargg, Kappi Koopa, Ter-Might, Kick J, Groomba,Tempolings, Loli Pop Lakitu, Loli Pop Spiny, Construction Joe New Enemies Shroobob-Omb Meowstic Annoying Toy Soldiers Cuauhthwomp Ruby Mowlee Bros. Dodo Necky Dull Fishbone Gritty Nezoomboth Gritty Nezoomba Hammer Bot White Cheddar Suu Tennis Guy Tiki Krusha Ruby Super Koopa Crystal Buzzy Beetle Cat Tiki Zing Cat Goomba Rhinestone Goomba Grand New Age Retro Hippie Woolly Piranha Plant Red Bowser Statue Snow Snifit Uchuujin Red Charvaargh Big Sabretoothed Skipsqueaks Blazing Banzai Bill Cashew Blooper Possessed Armor Arrow Bill Icy Spiny Sludge Podoboo Para-Bone Goomba Sabretoothed Billy Bob Red Nipper Plant Grim Guy Sand Chucker Bro. Temple Strealoid Crystal Rex Blaze Bro. Broccoli Spearhead Hydrarus Sword Livingstone SMW Sledge Bro. Clubba Guys Sqark Kawaii Flame Met Saly Flyer Morbo Chip Gelat Joke Edit Central Dance-O-Tron 2000 Dark-Red Blaster Bro. Heavy Rip Van Fish Tribal Blade Knight Hammer Grublimp Solar Hot Foot Bob-Ounce Aztec Pearl Mettaur Big Pirate Gooms Super Rainbow Thwomp LakeJynn Thwomp Cherry Urchin Fire Cocopī Giant Piranha Basses Plant Super Thwimp Buzzy Acorn Beetle and Spiked Buzzy Acorn Beetle Banzai Toxic Bill Rainbow Bowser Statue Necro Dry Bones Mini-Galleom Bender Sledge Bro. Small Witch Livingstone Spiked Slappi Gunk Spike Bass Turquoise Blue Gao Bullet Deviliz Oil Armor Soldier Robotnik Goomba Robotnik Goomboth Frostrus Robotnik Goomping Jungle Green Spiked Buzzy Beetle Blazing Tokotoko Boomerang Skwest Mummified Teds Zombie Mekabon Feline Nyololin Hydrodon Honey Pompon Flower Cape Roketon Snowy Gleamin' Bream Meowstic Jungle Red Bunbun Cherry Blossom Chibobo Grublinified Bzzap! SML Fly Red Violet Crawlton Koopa TanoopaBlue Katana Primid Kabu Gorilla Goomba Desert Bro. Tribal Grublin SM3DW Tank Bros. Lagoon Thwimp Cherry Blossom Batadon Dino Bokoblin Bone Bloomba Tyrill Twisted Guy Jade Srgt. Atak Lava ChampaViolet Orb-Orb Skele-Scout Bloop Red Billy Drill Glacier Beamlite Mr. Kipper Bone Mara Xzoopa Shady Thwomp Shady Boo Shady Nipper Plant Golden Snow Tanoomba Small Robirdo TNT Stampurai Green Blue Bandinero Ice Pyro Met Emerald Watermeloopa Cerise Electrasquid Zeus Guy Cat Swampire Ninja Pickelman Blizzard Blue Pyro Guy SMB1 Blooper Spiked Eyeball (Green Spiny Ball) SMB3 Goomba SMW Big Boo Blizzard Blue Sling Shy Guy Whip Guy Forest Green Spear Guy Green Straight Shy Guy Giant Dadoracnido Junior Clown Kopter Red Expulcarrot Forest Green Skellyrex Grublin-ized Gol' Chunks Pink Koopa Troopa Giant Skontyrex Pink Koopa Tanoopa Mordiditas Grublin-ized Robolucha Bony Ferocious Ferret Mega Shy Guy Harkid Rebike Snifts Racrook Maskdevil Newrick Demolihand Ace Of Spades Bandinero Cardter Plantgold Consorsot Zombie Swooper Kritter-ized Flower Fuzzy Abominable Signalot Ray-Mond Aqua Goomeows2.Aqua Blarghh Zebroomba Venus Piranha Shroopa Troopas Ztar Grunt Skeleton Spike Deep-Boomer Bro. 3.Aqua Groomba 1.Amazin Flying Chuck Bro 2.Chuck Lakitu3.Chuck Ninkue 4.Chuck Troopea5.Chuck Rex Jazzoomba 6.Chuck Blue Koopa Chuck Red Koopa Chuck Ruby Koopa Chuck Yellow Koopa Agonized Sun (SMW Lakitu) Alternate SMW Mini-Rex Crumbling Thwomp Giant Piranha Hanged Toad (Swooper) Jumping Piranha Fish Piranha Plants Skeletal Blargg & Chuck Slimy Green Koopa 7.Wiggler Chuck Chuck Gunsquirt Plasma Beak Big Cat Eye Jungle Blader Mopper Knight Crazy Razy Lil' Triggun Cat Killer Bullet Sniper MetTurbo Octopus BatteryLava PengPicket Man Snow BlowerSand SharksealAir Sniper JoePower SpinePantheon Blitz BotScoomba Bro.Prism Batton Big OrbturesAztec BlockySand Changkey MakerSand SnapperSideway Prop-TopTozan-JinzouMarshland CroakerGem Tozan-JinzouGem FiendRoller 2.0 and Roller 4.0 RattlesnakerMet MoleBoulder Monking Neo HammettallBoulder Pierobot DeluCeltiReturning Vulcan JoeRayo U-auchSuper Crazy CannonMecha Snow PitchanAmazon Spring HeadLava CrabbotElectro TellyLaser BikkyBender ShockManCold MistForest Bomber PepeKnight Dashin' TrashSnow DadaFactory Elec'nWrecker Hammer JoeLiquid Needle Harry Dark Bone Piranhas Forest Have "Su" BeeBlizzard KomasaburoBlue MagflyJamacyHuge ParasyuThunder PeterchyPetit Acid SnakeyPickelman JackhammerWario CutiecooScrap Metal GoombaReturning Cutie MonkingWalking Cherry BombSand WanaanSand YambowCave DocronAcid GachapponDejiraScuba GyototYin Yang SlotsoAztec HeliponSparky RobototoWooly CanDevilJumbig XLRArcher Elf BotTusked Mantan Sniper Metall SwimGolden Mono RoaderHannya AttackerSabre-Toothed RattonAurora Ring RingHopping Skeleton JackShield Attacker XLRSkeleton Knight Joe Snokey,Sandy Camorb Electrical Skullmet Superball Bro. FRIGID SOUL SUMMONER Basic Clone Lemmies Lemmy Joe Mage Pantheon Ninja Leaf Pyro Up N' Down Cherry Bomb Thrown Jet Bomb Bro. Aztec Kouker Q Dune Rage Drago Crystal MetrainAurora PiripareePlasma Notor BangerElectrical BizeeniePogo Power MusclerGyro RobototoCrystal Skeleton JoeGrizzly SumatranChragin' HotRoaderAquatic TabanMissile TondeallLaser BatabattanWater Cannon JoePantheon ScraftyBlue Fire TellySabre-Toothed GabgyoElite Crystal JoeMega Billy DrillSki PelicanuCavethrowin' Shigaraky8.Deep Sea Chuck-omb 9.Goomba Chuck Veggie Skweet Albino Monty Mole Chuck Chav Koopa s Shroom Krusha Balloon Guy Blue Porcu-Puffer Fiery Ferocious Ferret Blue Lava Lotus Arabian AirPlane Guy Topaz Lakitu Shady Cat Koopa Bone Banzai Bill Slimy Blooper Goopiranha Fish Plant top left one is rocky joe top right is bubble bomberbottom right is lava drakebottom left is blastagon Chuck Bullet BillEmerald Tinsuit Sludge Podoboo Flying Koopa-Bot Goop Archy Stone Goggley-Blade Groalie Oil Lotus Tikoco RhineStone Yeti RhineStone Podogoomba RhineStone Archy RhineStone Pointy Tuck Seaweird RhineStone Crawlton RhineStone Burrobot Jetpack Joes(Sonic Advance 3) RhineStone Piko Piko & RhineStone Fraazma Apestrocoli Watermeloopa Tanoopa Mecha-Bomb Bro. Gem Tiki Goon Referee Super Koopa Sir Grakul Tribal Spear Ferret Sandave Lakitrash Swamp Taloomba Ancient Bone Thwomp Sludge Podoboo Camo Gongee Bone Brambi Snake Goomba Ruby Cruisin' Chuck Undead Commando Man Undead Snake Man Undead Ooze Man Cold Fisher Undead Heat Man Undead Hammer Bot Undead Debidebi Green Tennis Guy Pink Mecha-Zinger Red Mr. Dice Red Krypt Red Penkoon Pink Bob-Omb Diamond Bill Mummy Thwomp Soldier Goombas, Soldier Shy Guys, Elite Makoops Mummy Zenisukii Mega Axe Mummy Venus Grublin Trap YI Fishing Boo Wild Green Archy Denpü (Small) & Warrior Rekka Brekka